


Alfred's Villain

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Alfred's eyes were wide as he struggled to see with many boxes in his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

Alfred's eyes were wide as he struggled to see with many boxes in his arms. After stumbling for a few moments, he continued to wander the streets. At least every errand was finished. Alfred paused as soon as he turned to a newspaper. He saw a photo of a familiar villain. A villain he remembered Batman crossing paths with somewhat recently. 

Mary Louise Dahl. Baby-Doll. 

The photo was of a happy girl. Six blonde pigtails. Large light eyes. Black shoes with a light dress. 

Alfred tried to remember everything Batman mentioned when he came across Baby-Doll. How Baby-Doll was actually a woman in a toddler's body. Systemic hypoplasia. Mary Dahl was a television actress in Love That Baby. Always playing the role of Baby. Always causing mischief and mentioning a catchphrase to avoid trouble. Tiny arms behind her back. One smile. ''I didn't mean to.''

Alfred remembered Batman mentioning Mary Dahl capturing her television family. A wish to always be with them. Mary Dahl no longer existed. She was Baby-Doll. How she tied her false family around a ''kitchen'' table. How she planned on ending their lives by placing a stick of dynamite in a cake. How Batman appeared and saved others. When Baby-Doll fled from him.

How could Alfred not remember a certain Hall of Mirrors event? Batman following Baby-Doll into the Hall of Mirrors. Baby-Doll aiming her doll at a mirror after seeing a reflection of her adult self. How she would have looked without her condition. Everything was false. Even the adult reflection. 

Baby-Doll used the gun in her doll to shoot every mirror. Tears were released with the last bullet. The bullet for her adult reflection.  
Baby-Doll turned to Batman after he approached her. That was when she uttered her catchphrase. ''I didn't mean to.''

The reason for Baby-Doll's newspaper photo? She was released from prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred walked and carried boxes another time. He paused again the minute he viewed Baby-Doll standing near people while they walked by. Curious, he blinked twice. Alfred watched as Baby-Doll smiled. Placed her small arms behind her back. Familiar words.

''I didn't mean to.''

A woman smiled and dropped a bracelet in front of Baby-Doll. 

Frowning, Alfred viewed Baby-Doll lifting the bracelet. His eyes remained on her as she approached another woman. They widened the minute she took the woman's bracelet. Alfred placed the boxes on the ground. He walked to Baby-Doll and frowned again. ''Return that bracelet to the woman,'' he said. 

Baby-Doll's eyes were wide after she turned to Alfred. She started to blink. Arms were behind her back again prior to a new smile. ''I didn't mean to.'' 

Alfred's frown remained before he took the bracelets. He thought he saw Baby-Doll's scowl. He returned the bracelets to the women and watched them as they smiled. Alfred returned to the boxes he placed on the ground. One glance at Baby-Doll. ''I should summon the GCPD, Mary Dahl.''

New blinking. ''How did you know about me?''

''I recognized you from a newspaper photo,'' Alfred said.

Baby-Doll scowled again before she ran from Alfred. 

*Hopefully others remember Baby-Doll's newspaper photo* Alfred thought. His eyes were on the boxes again. *At least the day is almost done. Not a great day, but not a terrible one.* Alfred lifted the boxes prior to another walk. His eyes widened as soon as he fell forward and dropped every box. He winced after he contacted the ground. 

Alfred sat up and saw every scattered box. His shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
